rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY (mobile game)
:For other uses of "RWBY", see RWBY (disambiguation) RWBY is the officially licensed mobile game of the American anime web series of the same name, and with sole distribution rights granted to Bilibili.https://weibo.com/6402559856/FDslV7naO The game is slated for release in Mainland China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Macau.http://roosterteeth.com/post/51633176 Summary Plot The game follows the story around Volume 3 and is set as an adventure involving the development of the ATS (Aura Training Simulator) and its carrier, the Saints, by the SDC and Kingdom of Atlas. Atlas and SDC were secretly developing the ATS, a large-scale technological instrument capable of simulating Aura battle environments, requiring large amounts of Dust to activate and maintain the ATS' operation. The ATS is located at the Saints, and it was near the north of Vale to participate in the Vytal Festival, where four girls from the Saints participated in the battle against the Grimm. Playable Characters Characters are voiced by the original Japanese cast. [[RWBY (team)|'RWBY']] *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long Non-Playable Characters [[White Fang|'White Fang']] *Adam Taurus 'Mobile game-only characters' *Plum Gameplay Characters Characters have no difference in rarity. Characters and skins can be directly purchased, without the need for gashapon. Points gained from battling can also be used to buy the characters. Combat System Combat is accomplished using analog controls and the screen moves like a 2D sidescroller. A movement wheel controls the 2D movement of the character, while a separate skill wheel also provides shortcuts to use up to three items. Skills, which number up to three excluding normal attacks, have cooldowns, which are shown in percentages. Some skills appear to be able to chain together to create combos, and depending on the stats, damage from attacks can crit. The player name, avatar, and health can be seen on the top left of the screen, while boss HP and MP are shown on top of the screen, otherwise, enemies do not appear to have any indicators. Map progress and drops are shown through markers on the top right of the screen. Lootbox System The lootbox system that is implemented in the game is unrelated to equipment, card draws, or other unlockables. Development Bilibili announced that it obtained rights to develop a game using the RWBY IP during AGC 2015, on July 28th.https://weibo.com/1642545715/CtcOQsNVG On September 22th of the same year, RT staff also visited Bilibili, presumably for the game.https://weibo.com/1304339807/CBJ6C81tC On November 14th, 2017, the official Weibo account of the game entered the auditing stage, and was verified as a result.https://weibo.com/6402559856/about On January 8th, 2018, the first PV for the game was released on Bilibili and Weibo.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av17980770 And the official website also opened up pre-registration for iOS and Android for Bilibili users.http://rwby.biligame.com/yuyue/ The RWBY game's project team consists of a development and operations team. Gallery Videos Bilibili代理《RWBY》正版授权同名手游！激燃爽斗，RWBY队战斗再开！|RWBY (mobile game) first trailer Screenshots 'Mobile game first PV' RWBY mobile game 00001.png RWBY mobile game 00002.png RWBY mobile game 00003.png RWBY mobile game 00004.png RWBY mobile game 00005.png RWBY mobile game 00006.png RWBY mobile game 00007.png RWBY mobile game 00008.png RWBY mobile game 00009.png RWBY mobile game 00010.png RWBY mobile game 00011.png RWBY mobile game 00012.png RWBY mobile game 00013.png RWBY mobile game 00014.png RWBY mobile game 00015.png RWBY mobile game 00016.png RWBY mobile game 00017.png RWBY mobile game 00018.png Links *Official Website References Category:Video Games